worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Fischbach III
King Arthur Fischbach III (336-379) was a Human man and the eleventh King of Cartham, ruling from 352 until his death. He was the second son of King Oliver Fischbach III and his wife Matilda Vane. Biography Early life Arthur was born in 336 as the fifth child of King Oliver Fischbach III and his wife, Matilda Vane. As a babe, he was a big and healthy child, almost twice as heavy as his brother Cassius had been. Cassius died when Arthur was a year old, placing him as next in line for the throne. He received his first sword at the age of three, and took to swordplay at once. He supposedly immediately butchered a cat with the sword, although some doubt the truth of this tale. Regardless, when Arthur was eight, he stabbed to death a palfrey which had kicked him, and slashed half the face off of the stable boy who came running towards the animal's screams. He became a squire at the age of eight. By the age of twelve, he was already unhorsing boys four and five years his elder in the lists and battering seasoned men-at-arms into submission in the castle yard, and by the age of thirteen he was already defeating hardened knights in mêlées. Arthur had more success in his military accomplishments. At sixteen, he won renown in a tourney by defeating three knights of the Crownguard in the joust, and next winning the mêlée. He was knighted by his father, King Oliver II, at the age of sixteen, making him the youngest knight in the realm at the time. Shortly thereafter, the king died, and Arthur inherited the throne. Reign In 357, Arthur married Adelaide Russell. Arthur boasted that he had conceived a child on his wedding night, but no child came for several years, causing many to speculate the couple were barren. However, in year 368, the pair had their first child, a son named Arthur. They would have six more children in the following ten years. Arthur quickly made a name for himself, apparently enjoying the torture of his enemies within the Temple of Shadows and the dungeons beneath the Royal Castle. His cruelty did not go unnoticed, and the smallfolk began to refer to him as "Arthur the Cruel". He became more tyrannical as the years went on. Downfall By 379, Arthur's tyranny could no longer be borne by the realm. The Ambersight Elves took to rioting and prostrating themselves in front of large crowds, causing the smallfolk to resist against Arthur's regime. The people took to rebellion and rioting in the streets. Several lords and some of the Elven queens contested Arthur's right to rule. Arthur called his banners in response, but few answered, giving Arthur an army of barely four thousand soldiers. Despite this, Arthur refused to surrender. When one lord suggested that Arthur abdicate instead, Arthur ordered him beheaded and continued his war council with the man's head mounted on a lance behind the throne. At the end of the war council, Arthur remained behind alone in the throne room to brood. He was found dead the next morning by Queen Adelaide, seated on the throne with his robes covered in blood and his wrists slashed. How Arthur died was never discovered. Some say he had been killed by Queen Adelaide, others that he had been killed by a knight of the Crownguard. Others believe that Arthur killed himself by opening his wrists. Physical appearance Arthur was a tall, broad, and fearsomely strong man, larger than his father, Oliver Fischbach III. He was bull-like, with heavy shoulders, a thick neck, and huge arms. Though he was on the heavy side, he was not fat, but more massive and square. He kept his hair short and his beard trimmed to his jawline. He had angry-looking, suspicious eyes, and a scowling mouth. He wore the Crown of Oliver I. Personality & traits Arthur was a born warrior whose skill with weapons was unmatched. He lived for war, tourneys, and battle, and rose to become one of the youngest and finest knights of his time. However, he was also a hard and brutal man who craved violence, death, and absolute mastery over all he deemed his. His savagery in the field and his harshness toward defeated enemies was frequently remarked upon. Arthur was quarrelsome, quick to take offense, slow to forgive, and fearsome in his wroth. He was a rigid man, unyielding, and unbending. He preferred steel over settling issues through discussion, and showed cruel tendencies early in his childhood. Although he had many companions throughout his youth, he had no true friends, and even as an adult Arthur trusted no one. Etymology The meaning of Arthur is unknown. It may be derived from the Celtic elements "artos", meaning "bear" combined with "viros", meaning "man", or "rigos", meaning "king". Alternatively, it could be related to the obscure Roman family name "Artorius". Fischbach is a habitional name from a place called Fischbach, or a topographic name for someone living by a stream, "bach", noted for its fish "visch". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Married Individuals Category:4th century births Category:4th century deaths Category:House Fischbach